


Sugar In My Blood

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: Salt & Sugar [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: COO Wonwoo, Enemies to Lovers, Game Designer Minghao, M/M, Model Mingyu, Model Yanan, Moving on?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shop Worker Junhui, Sugar Baby Junhui, Sugar Daddy Antics, kind of still, thrift store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: sequel to sugar on my tonguejun is trying to move on from the men of his past. believing that its best for all of them, jun resigns from his old job, gets a new one, makes some new friends, and may have a new love interest.or, what happens when juns sugar daddies arent his sugar daddies anymore but he stills loves them and they still love him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so.....hERE IT IS

Junhui had forgotten that work could be peaceful.

The store is not the most popular place, especially amongst thrift shoppers, but Junhui likes that quite a bit. The thrift place he now works at it is a chain with a few stores across the country and takes from just about anyone who is willing to give them their stuff to resell, not one of those oddly fancy thrift stores that people usually ransack looking for luxury items for a cheaper price. Being one of the sorters and prices, Junhui has certainly seen a few luxury brand items here and there, though he’s only been there for a little over a month, but they never priced them excessively and only Junhui and some of the college-aged employees who work there seemed to be able to even tell that it was different from any of the other different items. Junhui remembers the time he brought a Gucci purse to his supervisor for some pricing advice and the way he had scrunched up his nose at it and called it quite ugly and asked if he thought anyone would want to buy it.

Of course, there are several things Junhui does not really like about his current job, but it was the best that he could do on short notice, and now that’s he’s in comfortably in the cycle of working there, he’s used to it and doesn’t want to look for anything else. At least not anytime soon. Surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly, depending on who Junhui may tell this true, there is not that much pay difference between working in the store and being Jeonghan’s assistant. The only high point to his old job was the sentimental bonus of having a job in the field he went to school for.

Actually, he makes a few hundred won more working here then he did before. Which is sad, if he really thinks about it, but at least he can work a few hours left a week and continue living the same way that he had.

It would have been a big problem in his old apartment, but since he moved out, he doesn’t have to worry. It was a few more miles out from the center of the city, but since he no longer worked in the business district, that’s no longer a problem either. The apartment is much smaller, but he doesn’t have to get a roommate, and there’s enough room for himself and the cats, which is all that matters to him.

“Do you want to come out tonight?” His coworker Seokmin asks, hanging in the doorway between the back room and the store.

Junhui pauses for a moment and raises his head to give Seokmin an amused look. In the month that they’ve been working together, Junhui and Seokmin have started to make a peaceful, natural friendship, but he hadn’t once accepted any of his offers to go out for drinks.

Seokmin let out a disappointed whine and shuffles over, sitting across from Junhui. “Please, Channie is bringing along a friend and he’s gonna be all lonely being the third wheel.”

“The fact you two spend your Friday nights at the place where you first met is quite sweet,” Junhui comments as a form of distraction.

“Yeah it's pret- Hey! You can’t fool me,” Seokmin insists, giving Junhui a slight pout to make him giggle. Junhui adjusts the price tag off the last piece meant to go out onto the floor tomorrow and hangs it up with the others, groaning at the stretch of his muscles as he does so.

“Goodnight, Seokmin,” Junhui says, going off to clock out and gather up his things.

“Jun,” Seokmin whines, running after him to the staff room.

This is why Junhui always tries to run for the hills when Seokmin starts to try to convince him to go out because he knows if he doesn’t get away that he will end up agreeing.

He doesn’t get away fast enough at work though and now he’s sitting at a table in a club that’s a wee bit too fancy for all of them. Chan and Seokmin are leaning against each other and drinking, Chan already looking ready like he’s going to bolt onto the dance floor, dragging Seokmin out with him. Across from him sits a short man with a serious face by the name of Jihoon. He hasn’t said much to Junhui since he came in with Seokmin but Junhui can feel his eyes on him the entire time that he’s talking to Seokmin before he gets dragged off of his boyfriend.

Eventually, Seokmin is not able to calm his boyfriend anymore and he gives in, giving Junhui an exasperated by adoring smile as he’s pulled off by his younger boyfriend, Chan already whooping excitedly and singing loudly to whatever is being played.

Junhui hates this part. He doesn’t blame Seokmin for this, but he isn’t good at making small talk, whether he knows someone, or he doesn’t. Now he’s going to have to do it with a perfect stranger that honestly gives him the creeps because he hasn’t taken his eyes off of Junhui since he walked through the door.

Junhui knows it when people are feeling lustful towards him. Or he likes to think that he does. But he isn’t getting that feeling from Junhui. He certainly gives off of the impression that he wants something from Junhui, but Junhui gets the distinct feeling that it is not anything of the sexual sort.

“Did you really work for Jeon Industries?” Chan’s friend Jihoon asks him. Junhui chokes on his drink and once he’s done spluttering he stares wide-eyed at Jihoon, who is still staring through Junhui as if he’s the way of things that is going to lead him to something more important.

“I did,” Junhui answers, fighting against the storm of memories that fight to come back up. “Why do you ask? If you wanted me to suggest you to someone, uh, I’m sorry, but I kind of cut ties with everyone I used to work with…” Junhui wavers off as Jihoon waves around a hand dismissively.

“No, no,” Jihoon says. “I don’t have any interest in the company. Not specifically, at least. Did you know Jeon Wonwoo?”

“Jeon Wonwoo,” Junhui says, feeling like his tongue weights about fifty pounds in his mouth.

“He’s the CEO’s son,” Jihoon informs him.

“I’m aware,” Junhui says, starting to feel a bit irritated. He had worked for the company for nearly a year, of course, he knew the name of the man who was the head of the department he worked in. “He was my Department Head.”

Jihoon stares at him in silence for a moment, his face quite subtle, but his eyes showing that his mind was whirling, his thoughts going a million miles a minute. He isn’t sure why that would be, but he doesn’t like the way Jihoon is interrogating him and treating him like he’s just a source of information.

Not wanting to be stared out with nothing to do, Junhui grabs his phone out of his pocket and opens one of his apps, refreshing his timeline when that voice that is slowly becoming borderline annoying to him asks,

“You have an Android?”

Oh God, he’s one of those people as well.

“I’m going to get another drink,” Junhui says, without answering the questing his phone, the offensive Android apparently, and walks towards the bar. Who the fuck is out of high school and still cares what kind of phone someone has anyways he thinks irritably as he walks to the bar, not watching where he’s going, as he’s holding his phone to his chest and trying to comfort them both. There’s nothing wrong with you, phone, people are just mean, He thinks as he strokes the hard case that covers it. After he sent back his other phone to Mingyu, he had to get a new one and he is quite happy with it just the way it is thank you very much, Lee Jihoon. 

He makes it from the booth and across the floor of dancing bodies safety, and only slips up once he gets to the bar. He’s still trying to calm his own pride when he feels his ankle catch on something and goes flying forward.

Before he slams face first into the ground, he’s caught around the waist and hauled up, not very gracefully, may he add. But Junhui doesn’t care, as being pulled on a little rough is very much preferable to having his face slamming into the hard floor of a club where people would likely dance right over his body and crush him underneath their heavy shoes and heels.

Junhui looks up and he feels as if someone has reached down his throat and grabbed a hold of his breath, grabbing it right up his throat and out of him. The man standing before him is probably the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid his eyes on and he feels a bit shaken up by his mere presence.

“I’m s-sorry,” Junhui stutters out because obviously, it is all his fault. He had gotten in the way of his beautiful, exquisite man, its probably all his fault, yes that is likely.

“Sorry,” the man is finishing saying at the same time and they pause for a moment to just stand in the changing lights and look at one another.

“Oh, you’re Chinese,” The man says rather bluntly.

Junhui feels himself blush. Was his accent still that obvious? “I…yes.” Junhui says rather lamely,

The man blinks serenely down at him. “So am I,” he says. And then, “Can I buy you a drink?” At this, he seems a bit shy, not holding eye contact as he asks.

“Sure,” Junhui says, taking himself by surprise. Was he ready for this? “Why, though? If…If I can ask, I mean.”

“You’re really pretty,” He tells Junhui, still not looking at him. Not looking down or away exactly, just not meeting his eyes as if doing so would make him lose his composure.

“Oh,” Junhui says, feeling a smile prickle at the corners of his lips. “Thank you,” Junhui adds, not because he feels like he has too, but because he feels a bit flattered. Usually, he would brush off guys who complimented him at bars, but this man is plenty pretty, way prettier than him, in his opinion. The words make a part of his stomach rustle up and squirm in a way they haven’t in…in a while. 

The man nods, holding out a hand towards the bar and Junhui nods, going first and taking a seat. He slides into the seat next to Junhui and immediately captures the attention of the bartender, who comes over to take their drink orders. Junhui knows that that is usually pretty much impossible, and it all makes sense when the two of them start talking to one another as if they’ve known each other for a long time.

“Who’s your pretty friend, Yanan?” the bartender asks, giving Junhui a wink after they tell them what they want to drink.

“Hyojong hyung,” Apparently Yanan says. “Not. Now.”

“Alright,” Hyojong says, going away with a smirk to go get them their drinks. Yanan continues to look straight ahead for a moment until he turns to look at Junhui, a sudden frown on his face.

“I didn’t ask you for your name.”

“Oh. Its Junhui,” He pauses for a moment. “Or just Jun, if you want.”

“I like Junhui,” Yanan says.

“I like Yanan,” Junhui replies, trying his best to not cringe at just how embarrassing he is.

“Gross,” Hyojong mutters as he passes by, placing their drinks in front of them as he scurries off to a place down the bar that is probably, by his standards, a bit less gross.

Junhui hadn’t noticed before, but Yanan is clearly a little tipsy, which is likely why he had so quickly invited Junhui to come to have a drink with him, which Junhui has learned is something tipsy people often do to total and complete strangers for many reasons. Junhui is wondering if he should comment on that, but then he remembers the heaviness of his arms and the two drinks Seokmin had bought for him and decides that since he’s a little tipsy as well, they should both have the courtesy to not point it out to one another.

He had been worried about what exactly would happen once he followed Yanan to the bar as they were drinking, but he finds it easy to talk to Yanan, for some reason or another. He isn’t the talkative type, at least not excessively, not like Junhui can sometimes be, but he fills the silence and holds up the small talk until he makes Junhui comfortable. Junhui gets to the point that he begins to talk excitedly about something and then he's off, and Yanan sits and listens to him in silence, a small smile on his face and Junhui never feels for a moment that Yanan isn’t listening to him or just being polite.

One drink turns into two, and then two turns into three, and then the topic of talking shifts until neither of them really know what the other is talking about but their both giggling with messy hair and sparkling eyes at one another. Junhui is just finishing saying something, giggling softly, and Yanans eyes look especially happy all of a sudden and he leans forward and kisses Junhui.

Junhui gasps, a moan making his mouth open as Yanan grabs onto his hips. Junhui feels himself being pulled up, but instead of hesitating or pulling away, he holds onto Yanan and lets the taller lead him away from the bar. They part long enough for them to walk to the back hall where the bathrooms are, and Yanan slams him against the wall and takes his mouth once they’re around the corner and out of sight. Junhui gasps as he’s kissed, not expecting it to be so rough since the man has quite a soft and gentle look to him. His hands are digging into Junhuis waist and their holding him tightly but not hurting him, carefully holding him into place but being overall gentle as he fondles Junhuis sides.

Junhui whimpers as his mouth is worked open and Yanan picks him straight up off the ground,  holding him against the wall as his hands travel back to fondle his ass. Junhui can feel himself already straining in his jeans, letting out a needy whimper as Yanan uses one hand to pull up his shirt. He's so aroused he can hardly breathe, the show of strength making him feel light headed, the only person he knew who could pick him up like this was-

“Wait,” Junhui says softly, and then louder. “Wait, wait, I can’t.”

Yanan pauses, and for a moment Junhui feels nervous but he’s put back on the ground and Yanan takes a step back from him, giving him his space, which he greatly appreciates because he still feels a bit like he cannot breathe.

“Are you okay?” Yanan asks him softly, looking at him with worry in his dark eyes and it makes Junhui’s chest squeeze up tight.

“I…yes,” Junhui is feeling very sober all of a sudden. “I’m alright, I just…I can’t,” He whispers, looking down. “I’m sorry.”

He is thinking that he should just go when he feels a gentle hand tip his chin up, his eyes flying up to look at him.

“Don’t apologize.” Yanan tells him. “if you don’t want to you don’t want to, you don’t have to explain it to me.”

Junhui gives him a soft smile as he sniffles and wipes at his eyes that Yanan returns. He really is such a nice person, as far as he can tell, he really wishes that he was ready to be with someone else. He really did, God, Yanan is so handsome and so kind, why can’t he just be ready? He wants to want him so badly, and part of him already does.

“Want to get something to eat?” Yanan asks.

Junhui nods and after a moment, takes the hand that is offered to him.

…

Wonwoo is starting to feel anxious. They were supposed to be here already, or at least call him if they were going to be late. He spends another few moments looking down on the streets of Seoul through his wall of windows and then sighs, giving in and going to get his phone that lays in rest for him on his coffee table.

Wonwoo hesitates again, just for a second, but presses on the contact.

“Are you coming over?” Wonwoo asks after they’ve exchanged greetings with one another.

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

Wonwoo spends his hour getting prepared for his guest. He orders the same thing they’ve been getting every time they meet up with one another. He takes his shower, grooms and dresses himself, hissing at the waistline of his underwear digging into the skin of his hips. He adjusts them as he walks to the living room, squatting in front of the television to look through his moves, looking for the third Jurassic Park movie amongst his collection. It wasn’t the best movie in the world, but they were working their way through the original trilogy before they went and watched the sequels. They had told Wonwoo they had only watched the first one and even if they weren’t as great, Wonwoo had been offended for the other two movies and demanded they watch them.

The doorbell rings and Wonwoo flies down the hall, pausing for a moment by the door so that he doesn’t look like he’s rushed, but when he opens the door, he’s disappointed to find that its only the delivering man. He reminds himself that it’s kind of ridiculous to think they would ring the door since Wonwoo had given them a key to the place. He swipes his card, paying for the food, and says his thanks before carrying the food to the living room, pausing to duck into the kitchen and get them some drinks. He’s setting the coffee table up with their drinks and food when arms wrap around his waist and pulls him back.

“You’re late, Minghao.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the publishing date for this chapter says october 1st but its still september 30th here sO

Minghao pulls out of Wonwoo as the sound of the front door opening echoes down the hall and reaches the bedroom. Minghao rubs his hip once and then climbs off of the couch, going over to the bathroom off the hallway to wet a washcloth and bring it back to the living room.

 

He runs into Mingyu on his way back out, but the model does not pause long enough to say anything to him, much even look at him, and just keeps walking until he reaches the bedroom at the end of the hall. Minghao lets him go for now and returns to the living room where Wonwoo is slowly coming back to life and shifting around.

 

Minghao stops him from getting up with a hand on his hip and cleans him up with the rag, only cleaning himself up after he has Wonwoo all set.

 

“Thanks,” Wonwoo says as he gets up and passes by, Minghao humming in reply as he sets about putting his clothes back on. He shakes his shirt and pants out and then puts them back on, taking his time to make himself look presentable for the rest of the evening. 

 

Wonwoo comes back into the room after a few minutes, hair wet and pushed back, his hands half put back on as he looks around for his fallen glasses. Minghao picks them up from the black throw rug and hands them over to him, helping him by cleaning the lenses off on his shirt before he slides them onto his face.

 

Wonwoo says another thanks and sets about putting on the shirt that Minghao had found on the floor for him and thrown onto the couch for when he came back.

 

“Did Mingyu come in?” Wonwoo asks as he finishes buttoning up his shirt. “I thought I had heard him when I came in.”

 

“About ten minutes ago,” Minghao said, clicking away from the email that he had been skimming on his phone. He opens up one more and skims it and seeing that he did not have anything that did not need any immediate attention, he puts it back into his pocket and turns to give Wonwoo his full attention.

 

“Did he say anything at all?” Wonwoo asks as he skims through his own phone, frowning when he sees that someone wants him to come in earlier than he already has to speak to him. He sighs but puts a reminder for himself in his phone.

 

“No,” Minghao tells him. “He didn’t even look at me, actually.”

 

Wonwoo frowns at that and gets up from the couch, heading towards the door without a word. Minghao sighs and follows him, catching up just about when Wonwoo reaches his bedroom door at the end of the hall. Mingyu is curled up in bed, over the covers but with his knees tucked up and his arms wrapped around a pillow that he holds to his torso.

 

Wonwoo walks across his room and sits at the end of the bed, crawling over so that he can lay behind Mingyu, giving him his space for now. Mingyu does not touch them as easily as they touch one another. Though Minghao and Wonwoo are aware that they do not talk and touch, and sometimes just do not generally act, as if there is anything between them, they are better at it than Mingyu is with either of them.

 

“What’s the matter?” Wonwoo asks him, picking at the feathery pillow that he rests his elbow on. He does not remember how he had acquired it, as it didn’t go with anything else in his home. He just knew that it had been here for a few months now, meaning that it must have come from Mingyu or Minghao or….or Junhui.

 

Mingyu does not answer him at first, concerning them both so much that Minghao leaves his observation perch by the door and joins them on the bed, sitting on Mingyu’s other side so that he can take a look at his face.

 

He does not look all that distressed, not very upset or angry, there are no tears, just a little frown that draws the corners of his lips down and his eyes harden a bit.

 

“Mingyu?” Minghao prompts as carefully as he can manage. “Did something happen?”

 

Mingyu shrugs his shoulders at first, making Minghao and Wonwoo share a look with one another over his still body, but just a moment after he uncurls his hand from where he had been clutching one of the throw pillows that Wonwoo has actually purchased for his apartment when he had moved in. 

 

He brings his hand up and shows them a bobby pin. Neither of them can tell what is so important about it at all, but then Mingyu moves his fingers and they can see the little cat face attached to the end. Neither of them could even begin to imagine how Mingyu had come across it, maybe he had spotted it at work, or maybe a makeup artist could have used it in his hair, or maybe he had spotted it when he was shopping around that day, but one way or another he had come across it and it had stuck with him enough that he had felt the need to bring it home. It was not the first time that Mingyu had brought something like this back with him though.  

 

The pin did not belong to Junhui, they all were able to tell at least that much, but they knew what Mingyu meant by it, they knew why for some reason or another, it had upset him enough that he did not want to talk to them when he had come home after what must have been a very long and strenuous day. 

 

“He would look so cute with this in his hair,” Mingyu says, and just the words along make a pain go through their chests. “Did he ever sleep over the night with either of you?” Mingyu asks them, even though they all already know the answer. None of them can even count the number of nights that they have sat up together over drinks, talking about Junhui. It had ended up being the cause for how they had found their way into bed together. 

 

“Imagine him in this,” Mingyu chokes out with a sniffle. “Holding his cute little bangs out of his face in the morning or when he’s washing his face or wh-when,” Mingyu breaks off and curls into himself more, tightening his grip on the pin in his hand. 

 

They do not know what to say. And really what can they say that they have not told one another a dozen times before? They all love Junhui, miss him, and they all know it. 

 

So instead they do not say anything, and instead, they kick off their pants and curl up with one another underneath the extra comforter that Wonwoo pulls out from his linen closet. 

 

…

 

Junhui convinces himself hat the handsome man that he had met at the bar and then had an extremely early breakfast with was only a one-time thing. He does not even think that he should think of it as a thing because nothing really happened between the two of them. 

 

Yanan had been polite, easy to get along with, and very charming, listening to Junhui as he spoke and giving him his space whenever they moved around together but was still close enough that it had sent something close to a thrill through him. 

 

He pays for Junhuis breakfast, and calls a cab for him, standing with him out in the winding night until it comes to pick him up, sending him off on his way with a gentle smile and a ruffle of his hair that goes straight to his heart and has him sitting in the back of the taxi with pink cheeks. Though Junhui tells himself that it is just from the cold, he is not so sure that is so. 

 

They do not exchange numbers with one another, on account that they were both still a bit out of it and that it had never crossed either of their minds. 

 

Or so he had thought. When he gets a text from someone under the contact of a punch of randomly typed in hearts along with other random emojis, he thinks Seokmin or someone else at work must have gotten into his phone and is messing around with him by changing a random contact. But when he looks they are all as they have always been. 

 

Not able to figure out who it is by himself, he sends a text asking the heart stranger who has asked Junhui if he would like to get a coffee with him sometime who they are. 

 

Its Yanan, and before Junhhui can even apologize to him and tell him that he has not realized, Yanan is already explaining to him how they had met and how he had come about getting Junhuis number. He is rather surprised to hear that he had been the one to ask for them to exchange numbers and curses his drunk brain for not remembering putting it in. 

 

Junhui tries to think of a reason as to why he might not want to go, but he cannot come up with one and realizes that he does not want to. Despite what he likes to pretend, he has been rather lonely. Not in a romantic or sexual way (though he is also rather lonely in those ways) but just in general. He can easily see that Yanan is the kind of person that he would enjoy spending some time with. 

 

So they decide to meet up three days from now, the two of them deciding to go to a  place that Yanan knows since Junhui is still not all that familiar with the area that he has just moved into. 

 

Yanan is, somehow, even more, good looking when they are both sober. Junhui is very confused by this because those sort of things usually works the other way around, but no, Yanan outshines the image that Junhui had had of him in his memory. And he is even more as polite and considerate than he remembers, asking him about things, worries that Junhui likely had shared with him but just does not remember. 

 

The cafe is small and cozy, with a warm pallet and an extensive menu of both drinks and foods and desserts, so much that all sounds so good that Junhui stands there like a fool trying to read it all, making Yanan wait by accident, before he selects a berry iced tea and a chicken and avocado sandwich. 

 

“This is Yuto,” Yanan tells Junhui when he comes up to order, as he had been chatting with the cashier for some time now while he had waited for Junhui to pick out what he would like to eat for lunch. “We went to college together. Yuto, this is Junhui, a new friend of mine.”

 

Junhui and Yuto introduce themselves to one another and exchange pleasantries but Junhui cannot help but notice how Yuto does not take his eyes off of Yanan for too long and is always giving him an enthusiastic smile. 

 

It's just like a get together that he would have with any one of his other friends, Junhui cannot explain it any other way. He does not feel the usual amount of hesitation that he has felt at the start of many of his other friendships and relationships. Talking to Yanan is easy for him to do, and so is making jokes and asking him questions that he had been feeling curious about. He makes sure to ask Yanan about the things he remembers him talking about when they had been having that early breakfast together, though most of what he recalls is him giggling like mad in his seat and forking piece after piece in mango pancakes into his mouth. 

 

“Junhui,” Yanan says suddenly, putting down his latte and wearing a determined look on his face, drawing Junhui out from wondering what the name of that place had been, as the mango pancakes were now on his mind. 

 

Junhui looks up from his berry iced tea with a curious look, placing it down so that he can give Yanan his full attention, brushing away all of his thoughts about the other meal away. “What is it?” he wonders aloud when Yanan does not go on say anything else to him. This concerns him, wondering if there is perhaps something more serious on his mind then he had at first thought. 

 

“I was wondering,” Yanan begins, and then pauses, glancing down at the table as he seems to think over what he is going to say. “We’re becoming friends, aren't we?” His spicy caesar salad lays finished off to the side, everything tucked neatly against one another even though it had all been used, a habit that Junhui was not noticing for the first time. 

 

Junhui is caught off guard by that, but he nods. He supposes that if he has to call Yanan coming, it would be friends, he does feel like a friend, one that he has known for longer than he actually has, like they knew each other in another time, like a past life, or something existing in an alternate dimension. 

 

It's not a question that most people would just come out and ask, but he finds that he likes that Yanan does not beat around the bush. He feels that he has dealt with enough of that in the past year. 

 

“I have this party for work and I'm supposed to bring a date,” Yanan says and quickly goes to correct himself when he sees the look on Junhuis face. “Or a friend. Just a place one, actually, it can really be anyone, really. None of my friends want to go, and I'm not dating anyone, of course, so I was wondering if you would like to? I mean, I would understand if you didn't want to. You don't know me and its a boring model party with a bunch of other agencies and there are boring speeches and-you know what? Forget it, please, it was probably weird for me to ask-”

 

“Yanan,” Junhui interrupts gently and Yanan comes to a halt, eyeing him nervously to see what he has to say. 

 

“I would love to go support a new friend and their work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uWU
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i called out of work bc there was supposed to a big storm but turns out it wasnt as big as it was supposed to be but i still didnt go in and wrote this instead fjsjfhhfhhf

“What do you think of this one?” Junhui asks Cathy, holding out a maroon turtleneck for her to observe. Cathy stretched her little neck out and gave the turtleneck and tentative sniff, sneezed, and then backed away, giving him a wide eyed expression.

 

“Yes, you're right, I dont think its very suiting for a model party.” Junhui sticks it back into his closet with the other rejects and then looks through another path of clothes that he hadn't looked through yet. 

 

“Chanel, what about this one?” Junhui asks, holding out a periwinkle button up that had lace around the collar and cuffs. Chanel cracks one eye open, and glances at the shirt that is being offered to her. Junhui patiently waits for her response, nodding his head in understanding when Chanel sniffs at it and curls her head back between her paws for sleeping. 

 

“Yes, I think you're right, it may seem like I'm trying too hard,” Junhui agrees, placing the periwinkle shirt with the maroon sweater and the rest of the rejects that the four of them had gone through so far. 

 

“What do you think of this?” Junhui asks, pulling out a long, oversize silk black shirt and showing it off to Cheese. Cheese walks closer to the edge of her perch, and examines the shirt for a moment, all the way from top to bottom.

 

“Meow,”

 

“Really? You like this one? Girls, what do you think?” He asks Chanel and Cathy.

 

“Meow.”

 

“Meow.”

 

Well it was all settled then now wasn't it?

 

He then receives the help from his kittens in selecting his shoes, Cheese insisting on a pair of black suede ankle boots that had a chunky heel and sparkling silver zippers.. Chanel then insisted on a pair of the faux leather pants that he had in his closet. He had no idea where those had come from, and after a moment, remembers them as a gift from Minghao he had forgotten to return. Chanel is insistent though, rolling around on them and meowing until he gives in and puts them on with some effort. Cathy then helped him select his jewelry, sniffing approvingly at a pair of dangly silver earrings with onyx stones on the ends and a black velvet choker with a big pendent on the front. 

 

He then considers for a long while on his hair, but the choice is made for him when Cheese pointedly jumps onto the counter and knocks the gel off of the counter, purring happily and rubbing all over his shirt as he reaches down to fetch it off of the floor.

 

Junhui carefully combs and slicks his hair back, making sure that every part is sitting just right, before reaching for his makeup bag. 

 

Junhui knows that he is putting in a lot of effort. He hadn't been out in awhile, not to this scale, the last time he had gone somewhere real fancy was when…

 

He wants to look as good as he can, he doesn't want to embarrass Yanan after he had so sweetly invited him to go along with him to the party.

 

He has a feeling that there is someone else that would have also really liked to go with him, so he is going to appreciate this offer on his behalf. He means, if his intuition is right about this, but it often is. 

 

Junhui carefully observes himself in the mirror, smiling a bit shyly when he sees that his legs and thighs are very out and about, claiming the attention of all that would see him. Curiously, he pulls up his shirt and blushes when he sees how defined his ass is as well, quickly putting his shirt back into place. No, best to keep it hidden. There was just a bit too much hug back there for the public eye. 

 

Junhui then contemplates over which coat that he should wear. They were in the coldest parts of the winter now, but he didnt think that any heavy coats that he had would be sufficient for a party to this stature. 

 

That is until Chanel goes hopping into the closet for him and paws at a hanging fluffy coat that is half slipping off of its hanger. He brings it out and examines it, frowning when he sees that it is another present that he had forgotten to send back, this one by Wonwoo. It was a very magnificent coat, how had he forgotten it? 

 

He felt bad about it, wearing something from one of them, but he was already wearing the pants from Minghao, and he really didn't have anything else that would look this good with his outfit…

 

Junhui puts it on with a sigh, for some reason hoping that Wonwoo would forgive him, though even then he isn't sure what he needs to be forgiven for. 

 

Checking the time, Junhui hurriedly grabs the rest of his things and goes,  stopping just to give each of the kittens a kiss and tell them to be good until he got back. 

 

…

 

The party is in hall that resides in a rather magnificent hotel, one that Junhui could not even dream of staying in for a night no matter how much he saved up for it. It was a good ten miles away from home, and he was told by Yanan that most of the models were staying there for the night, including himself, since many were already packed and ready for shoots they had to leave for tomorrow. 

 

Junhui waits for Yanan outside the doors, nervously wondering if he had put on too much eyeliner, if he had smudged his lips when he had taken a sip of water before leaving his place, if he looked as ridiculous standing there in his fuzzy coat and leather pants and fancy shoes as he thought he might 

 

But then Yanan comes around the corner and he feels his worries fade away, a smile spreading across his face as he watches his friend approach him, smiling at one another as they meet at the top of the stairs. 

 

“Oh! You're not wearing a suit,” Is the first thing that comes out of Junhui's mouth, instead of, you know, some kind of a more proper greeting. 

 

Yanan just smiles at him. “Junhui, this is a party for models and their agency's, no one is going to be wearing any boring old suits. Well, actually, there likely will be suits, but, trust me, none of them will be boring. I see that you didn't wear one either.” He feels Yanan look him up and down and he blushes.

 

Junhui shyly opens his coat and shows off what he had put together. “Is it alright? Maybe it isn't nice enough? I-”

 

“You look magnificent,” Yanan says, and Junhui stops in his tracks, lowering his head shyly as Yanan laughs at him and gestures towards the door. 

 

Yanan holds it open for him and then follows him in, almost bumping into Junhui who had been stuck dead in his tracks by the magnificence of the entrance. 

 

“It almost looks as lovely as you,” Yanan coos and Junhui swats at him for his teasing, shaking his head and trailing after Yanan who leads him to the entrance of the grand hall that the party was going on in. 

 

Yanan doesn't say much to those guarding the doors. He doesn't have too, Junhui hears them greet him by name and Yanan seems to know theirs, talking to them as he takes Junhuis coat and his own and gives them to the coat taker, telling them to all have a good night before he places an arm around Junhui and leads him in. 

 

Yanan had been right about the fashion, at the very least. Junhui didnt see anyone wearing anything that he thought would be worn out, overused, boring. No, everyone is highly stylish, well put together, even pieces that would probably look garish and out of place looking wonderful on those who glided around the halls, conversing and speaking and laughing.

 

Junhui feels quite out of place in many ways, 

 

He walks in underneath Yanans arm, he can feel many eyes on them, conversations pausing in their tracks as they past, murmurs that he can make out even over the music that is playing rather loudly. 

 

They're just looking at Yanan, Junhui tells himself.

 

Yes, that had to be it. Yes, had to be it, because even in a hall of models, Yanan is so very handsome and breathtaking compared to everyone else, somehow.

 

“Don't be nervous,” Yanan mutters in his ear. “They're just looking because you look so beautiful.”

 

Doubtful!

 

Yanan leads him over to the bar, orders him a Vodka Cranberry, a pleased noise escaping him as it is slid over to him with candied cranberries in the mix and a lemon wedge on the edge of the glass. Yanan insists that he tucks into it while he orders his own drink, which is slightly more complex, and by the time Yanans is done, Junhui is already sporting a slight buzz and is most of the way done with his drink, Yanan grinning at him and ordering him another, done in a moment and sitting by his elbow, waiting for him to finish his first.

 

Junhui usually doesn't drink so much, and so quick, but he needs something to calm his nerves.

 

There really isn't any other way for him to do that now anyways else. 

 

“Yanan, where have you been hiding from us?” 

 

“I wish that I was able to hide from you,” Yanan mutters under his breath before he gathers up his own drink and turns around, Junhui trying to not trip on his own heel as he turns as well. 

 

Junhui finds himself face to face with two very handsome men that are just as tall as him, if not even taller than him. One of them wears a very handsome smirk on his face, eyes twinkling with glee as he catches the exasperation on Yanans face, the other smirking as well, though looking a bit tired about this all.

 

“Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Yanan?” the first man asks when Yanan just sighs at the sight of them.

 

Yanan purses his lips ever so slightly. “Junhui, this is Shinwon, we’re from the same agency and do shoots together sometimes,” Yanan says, gesturing towards the first man. “And this is Hyungwon,” he gestures to the sleepy looking man this time, “He’s from another agency, but we’ve worked together many times before. And this is his boyfriend, Changkyun.”

 

It is only then that Junhui notices the man tucked underneath Hyungwons arm, stuck to his side like glue. He too, is very handsome, and much shorter than the rest of them, but he looks like he was made to be at Hyungwons side, and Hyungwon at his, and it is not that often that he thinks that way just by looking at a couple, they just look that good with one another. 

 

“What agency do you model for?” Changkyun asks him, drawing Junhui out of his admiration for the two of them. 

 

“Oh,” Junhui gasps, surprised. “I’m n...I’m not a model! Yanan and I are friends, we just met out drinking a few months ago.” 

 

“Oh,” Changkyun repeats, still wearing that shy smile of his, the one that makes Hyungwon look down at him with adoring eyes. “You look like you could be one.”

 

“Thank you,” Junhui says, surprised. “So could you. Do you-”

 

“I make video games,” Changkyun tells him proudly, and Junhui smiles for a moment, but then he remembers someone else who makes video games, and his expression falters for a moment. “What do you do, Junhui?” 

 

“Junhui is a photographer,” Yanan replies, saving him from his mental halt. “He used to work for Jeon Industries and worked on a number of their games. At the moment though, he’s freelancing and working in retail full time.”

 

“Jeon Industries,” Changkyun gushes with sparkling eyes, instantly coming to life. “I-”

 

“Jeon Industries,” Shinwon repeats, looking to be deep in thought. “We have another friend that did some work with them a few months ago.”

 

Junhui feels his heart drop down into his stomach. No...No, it couldn't be. 

 

“He should be here?” Shinwon says, looking around. 

 

No, no, no. 

 

“He was here a moment a-Oh, there he is! Mingyu! Come over here!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ im sorry for the long wait for this chapter, and i hope it was at least somewhat worth the wait. I began working a few months ago, and it takes up much of my time and what days i do get off are mostly taken up with resting and doing what must be done in other aspects of my life. I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much and I will really try my best to write more for all of you more often in this new year. We're already twenty days in (its still the 20th here fhhhhfhh), I hope everyone is having a good new year. 
> 
> The babies are having a comeback tomorrow (or today, depending on your time zone), please support them as much as you can! I know many of us have jobs and school or both, and we might not have much free time, just do whatever you can to support them whether it be in supporting their sales and or streaming, I know they feel and appreciate your support, as do I.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF whelp.....all that happened *eyes emoji* 
> 
> ooff i rly love yanan and i rly like him and junnie together so i had to make that a thing when i was thinking of who would play the role hes going to be playing 
> 
> btw, i deleted the ages i had set up for them in SOMT bc i never actually stated them in the story. i dont rly wanna be too specific anymore so you can just imagine junnie as being in his ealry twenties and wonwoo, mingyu, and minghao in their late twenties. as for yanan, hes closer to wongyuhaos age than junnies 
> 
> let me know what yall think of the sequel so far fhsdfhhf i hope its not disappointing 
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: lovetojun


End file.
